


He didn't want to go to the party,

by Blurryfrick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Smut, Uni Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryfrick/pseuds/Blurryfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyler says he doesn't want to do something, he means it. However Brendon obviously knows what's best for him. Maybe Tyler should listen more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shirtless. Wet. Toned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the sin.

Stupid Brendon and his stupid ideas. Over and over again, Tyler had insisted. No, he didn’t want to go to the party. No, he didn’t want to go to the party, and no, he didn’t want to go to the party! 

Tyler was your typical University runt. Not known by many, but, of course, he was best friends with one of the most popular guys on campus. Brendon was the best guy he knew to have as a friend, but… He slept around a bit. Commitment issues, he said. Tyler didn’t know where they could stem from but he went with it anyway. If Brendon said that was what it was, who was he to say it was anything else? 

Anyway, this party. This stupid party he had evidence of saying he didn’t want to go to in the form of text. Well, here he was, with Brendon lecturing him about how if he didn’t go out he was never going to make any friends or meet a cute guy. Tyler knew that cute guys and friends weren’t all that mattered in life, but he agreed. If he did it once, maybe Brendon would get off of his ass about it all and he’d never have to try again. So here he was, whining about what he was going to wear while Brendon huffed and made exaggerated glances to his watchless arm to let Tyler know that he needed to hurry the fuck up. He couldn’t help it! He just wanted to look cute. If he was going to a party, he may as well try. 

After a good half an hour of bickering Brendon got fed up, threw some clothes at him, and dragged him out five minutes later, much to Tyler’s dismay. He didn’t feel cute enough. This shirt was thin to feel comfortable in, but he supposed he would get over it with some alcohol in his system, though he didn’t plan on drinking much. What could he say, alcohol wasn’t his thing. Brendon was rambling about finding a cute guy or girl at the party and telling Tyler to go home whenever he wanted because Brendon probably wouldn’t be joining him. Of course, Brendon was certain his sexual ‘prowess’ was going to get him laid. Tyler sighed. It always worked. 

-

He could hear the music from down the street and Tyler wondered to himself how the neighbours coped with it. Supposedly this place was a frequent house party location. He knew that if he lived next door there would be a flood of noise complaints through the letterbox. But it wasn’t any of his business. Brendon dragged him through the crowds of already staggering people and through to the kitchen, where he grabbed two shot glasses, filled them with vodka, and shoved it in Tyler’s face. All he could do was roll his eyes before he took it, clinked their glasses and down it, grimacing afterwards. Yeah, this wasn’t going to be fun. 

-

How long had they been there? Tyler didn’t know. Brendon had disappeared into the crowd of swaying and grinding people like, fifteen minutes ago, and Tyler was stood on his own, a little tipsy, sipping on an unknown soft drink he’d found. People were running in and out, soaking wet and wearing near enough nothing after a trip in the pool. 

“You look like you’re having fun on your own.” 

Tyler let out an audible squeak and looked up, swallowing nervously as his eyes found a guy leaning on the counter next to him. Shirtless. Wet. Toned. Tyler spluttered as he went to answer and just ended up nodding, then shrugging. “O-oh, I was here with Brendon, but, uh, he’s probably making out with whatever mouth he can reach.” He shrugged, looking up at the other person, who was laughing. 

“I like you, uh.. What’s your name?” The red haired guy looked down at him, and Tyler couldn’t help but stare for a minute, because hell, was he a sight for slightly bleary eyes. It was only when the stranger coughed a little that Tyler re-entered his body. “I’m Tyler!” He answered, jumping up to attention whilst bringing a hammer down on his brain mentally. 

“Hey, Tyler, I’m Josh. Wanna come dance?” 

-

Dancing wasn’t his forte but Tyler was had drunk enough at this point that he’d stopped caring all that much. Josh was hot and he liked guys who were hot and holy fuck he was still shirtless and Tyler was struggling to cope with the fact that Josh’s hands were on his hips, holding him close, keeping him in time with the rhythm of the music. Tyler had done it. He’d met a cute guy! Brendon would be brimming with joy, jealous joy. Of course he was definitely doubting that Josh was interested in him that way, or even that was inclined, but a boy could certainly dream, right? 

It was five or so minutes into dancing that Josh’s hands started to wander, and Tyler bit his lip in nervous excitement, and turned around in his grip, looking up at him with a blush on his cheeks, arms sliding around Josh’s neck as he stared up at him, leaning his head back when Josh slid a hand to his chin and held it gently, lowering his head. The touch of their lips was electric and almost immediately Tyler was pushing up, seeking out a little more than what he was getting, hand sinking into damp red hair and grasping at it, Josh’s hand on the small of his back and his neck. Teeth nipped at lips and tongues dared to explore but went no further than chapped lips. Tyler had to whimper when Josh pulled back, looking down at him. 

“Maybe we should head to your place?” 

Tyler grabbed Josh by the hand and grinned, pulling him towards the door, the two of them laughing like excited kids. 

 

Brendon blinked as he watched his best friend run out with a boy in tow. 

“Well, colour me fucking impressed.” He laughed. “Does anyone have a sofa I can surf on? My baby TyJo is gonna get fucked!”


	2. I'll pay for that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE MESSY P.O.V IT SWITCHES BETWEEN THEM CONSTANTLY BUT I HOPE IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE.

The air was crisp and cool as Tyler ran with Josh in tow, looking back over his shoulder on occasion to make sure he was still following. Sure enough, he was, with a cheeky smirk stuck on his face. Tyler stopped, caught him up, took him by the waist and started kissing him in the street. Tyler couldn’t help but push up against him, hands on his shoulders, smile on his lips as Josh’s tongue made its’ way into his mouth and explored the unknown territory, took it for his own, and Tyler let him do it, let him take it with nothing but a soft moan. For a supposed one night stand he was probably enjoying himself too much. The kiss lasted long enough to satisfy Tyler but it was short enough to keep him desperate for more as soon as possible. So he grabbed Josh again, and dragged him away, fumbling for his keys for the dorm block, and he tugged him down the hall, twisting his key in the lock and throwing it in as Josh grabbed him and pushed him inside, kicking the door shut.

By this time he’d sobered up a little in the cold, and he wasn’t so clumsy, sinking comfortably against the wall when he was shoved against it and lifted by his thighs, legs wrapping around Josh’s waist. His fingers wove their way into his hair and they just stared at each other for a minute, a little hot and out of breath from the run there, and Josh just laughed and Tyler laughed with him because god was he nervous, excited and ready as hell. It was Tyler who made the first move, leaning in and and joining their lips. It was slow at first, loving, in a way. But soon enough Josh was grinding up into Tyler and the kiss quickly turned frantic, open mouthed with heavy breaths. Tyler was already moaning like there was no tomorrow and they were only making out so far. Josh’s hands held his ass as he pulled back from the kiss but Tyler didn’t even have a second to complain before Josh’s lips latched onto his neck, nipping and sucking at the golden glow there. Tyler’s body seemed to light up with every touch and even in their hazy minds, Josh couldn’t help but want to worship every inch of flesh he hadn’t seen. 

Josh pulled him away from the wall and carried him to the bed that Tyler pointed to, dropping him down on it before he climbed over him, grinning. Tyler’s hands spread over his chest and soon he sat up, starting to suck bruises into his toned skin. Josh’s fingers rumbled with the buttons of his shirt, but soon enough he ended up ripping it open, frustrated and needy. Tyler pulled back, looked down at his ruined shirt, then back up at Josh, who smiled sheepishly. “I’ll, uh, I’ll pay for that.” He mumbled, and Tyler laughed. “Yeah you will.” He mumbled as he slipped the shirt off of thin shoulders and got up on his knees, pushing Josh down on the bed with a thud. Tyler’s hands slid down his chest, stomach, and his fingers hooked under the waistband of his shorts and boxers. He peeled them back, ducked his head down and licked in a line just under where his boxers had sat, and Josh grunted, hand reaching down and grabbing Tyler’s hair. The two of them kicked off their shoes and Tyler tugged down the rest of Josh’s clothes, throwing them aside. He stared for a minute, because fuck, Josh was huge, before he leant forwards and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, ducking his head to lap at the tip, cleaning the precum from the head, focusing his eyes on Josh’s, who was biting his lip, a hand gripping his thigh, the other in Tyler’s hair. Tyler had really gotten lucky today. He wetted his lips with his tongue and dragged them down his length, before he worked his tongue back up, pressing it to the veins that stuck up a little. He brought his mouth back up and relaxed before he took Josh’s length into his mouth, keeping his teeth out of the way. He took as much as he could into his mouth, and then took more, coating his cock in saliva with his tongue, spreading it over the rest of him with his hand as he pulled back and started to move his hand over his length, tongue working around the head as he kept their eyes locked. Josh was moaning, thrusting his hips slightly, spreading his legs a little more every couple of seconds. Tyler kept sucking his dick, though pulled up when Josh gave a warning moan of his name, but he let saliva drip from his lips and hang from his chin. Josh groaned, and sat up, grabbing him by the waist and pulling his legs out. Tyler let himself fall back, and groaned as Josh started to shimmy him out of his jeans and boxers. 

Tyler’s body was just as gorgeous as Josh had anticipated. He’d gone up to him at the party with the hope of getting him in the pool but here he was, with the guy sprawled out on the bed in front of him. Josh licked his lips and slid his hands up his waist, a dark look in his eyes. “Lube, condom?” He asked quietly as he leant over Tyler’s body, running his tongue up his chest. “Bottom drawer.” Tyler breathed out, and Josh reached to the bedside tables, opening it up and grabbing the little bottle, and silver packet. He set to work spreading and warming lube with his fingers and slid his hand down between Tyler’s legs, pressing his middle finger to his hole. He slowly worked in, and listened to Tyler, head his sharp intake of air and halted for a minute before carrying on a little slower. He curled his finger gently and grinned as Tyler raised his hips with a gasp and a moan. Josh leant back over him, and kissed him deeply as he worked him open, adding a second finger when he felt confident that Tyler could take it. Tyler was a moaning, hot mess, kissing Josh sloppily. “Ohh,” he moaned, tipping his head back when Josh added a third finger, and Josh pressed his lips to his throat. “You ready?” “Yeah..” 

Josh slipped on the condom and lined himself up with Tyler’s hole, leaning over the boy. Tyler watched him with big eyes, arms around his neck and Josh had a hand on his cock to guide himself in, the other on his cheek, thumb pulling back his bottom lip. Josh let out a moan as he started pushing in and Tyler gasped, pushing down onto his cock needily. “Fuck, Tyler,” Josh moaned, and Tyler grabbed at his hair, wrapping his legs around him. “Just go, please, just, fuck…” he breathed, and Josh didn’t waste a second in starting to move his hips, thrusting into the figure below him and pulling back. Tyler’s nails raked down his back and Josh grasped his hips tight, maybe tighter than he should’ve, but he didn’t care and neither did Tyler, because the pleasure sure as hell outweighed the pain for both of them. Tyler’s moans were what Josh believed a chorus of Angels may sound like and his body felt like heaven. Josh’s body was a temple and Tyler wanted to worship at it. Their bodies blended together like they were meant to be. Josh slid an arm under Tyler and pulled him up, pressing their bodies together, lips clashing, though never staying together because the two of them were too busy moaning for each other. Tyler jolted up and cried out and Josh knew he’d found Tyler’s prostate and the two of them wouldn’t be lasting much longer.  
The warning that Tyler gave was a squeal of Josh’s name and a tug of his hair before he covered Josh’s stomach in a white ribbon of his cum, and Josh followed, pressing deep into Tyler with a long, rough moan. The two of them hunched over, heavily breathing, before Tyler sunk back into his bed and Josh slowly slid out of him, pulling the condom off of himself and throwing it in the bin before he sunk down beside Tyler and wrapped him up in his arms. Tyler rolled over and pressed his face into Josh’s chest with a long sigh, thinking and knowing that, this might be it. The first and only time he sleeps with him, meets him. He didn’t want to sleep but god was he tired. 

-

Tyler woke up alone. He got up alone. Showered alone. Got dressed alone. Made coffee alone. Ate breakfast alone. Sat down on his bed, alone. Looked to his bedside table and saw a scrap of paper. 

‘I owe you a shirt and a date. Would like to get to know you a bit better before doing that again. Call me. Josh x’

Tyler didn’t waste a second before adding the new contact into his phone and sending off a text.


End file.
